characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrian Callows
1= |-| 2= Tyrian Callows is a major antagonist of the anime-style web series RWBY. He is a serial killer and a member of Salem's inner circle. Background In the past, Tyrian was a known serial killer who killed people across Remnant. He was eventually arrested, but his transport to prison was attacked by Grimm and he escaped. Likely as thanks to the Grimm's leader Salem, Tyrian swore allegiance to her and regarded her as his queen. He has been assigned important missions by her, most recently to hunt down and capture Ruby Rose. Tyrian single-handedly fought Team RNJR, and nearly overcame them all, before Qrow Branwen showed up and was able to withstand him. During this fight, though Tyrian was able to sting Qrow and poison him, his stinger was cut off. He returned, empty-handed to Salem, and asked for her forgiveness. She refused to forgive him, but did nothing to punish him for his failure. Some time later, Tyrian was given a new prosthetic tail with a stinger that can store venom by Arthur Watts. Salem soon assigned Tyrian and Watts to a special mission to go to Atlas, where the former murdered several people who spoke out against General Ironwood's "tyranny". During Robyn Hill's victory party, Watts cut the power and altered the security camera footage, allowing Tyrian to attack Robyn's supporters. He attacked Fiona Thyme, Robyn's right-hand woman, and then made his escape. With Tyrian gone, Watts switched the lights back on. Seeing Penny Polendia on the stage with Robyn, the survivors of the massacre were quick to point fingers at her. After Watts shut down Mantle's heating grids, Tyrian regrouped with Watts during a riot where everyone in Mantle used fire Dusts stolen from the shops to keep themselves warm as possible before the duo retreated to the backstreets of the city to hide from chaos and subsequent Grimm invasion. After Ironwood and Robyn announced to Mantle had the Amity Communications Tower project was "completed," Watts instructed Tyrian to cause further panic. Tyrian decided to hunt down Robyn, only to be lured into an ambush by Qrow and Clover Ebi. He was knocked out in the ensuing three-on-one fight and taken away on a bullhead airship, but when Ironwood's order for Qrow's arrest reached Clover, Robyn attacked him and he and Qrow ended up fighting. When Tyrian escaped his bonds, he egged the pair on resulting in Qrow turning on him. Tyrian and Qrow fought Clover together until Clover managed to disarm Qrow. As Qrow and Clover argued about whether or not Clover was right to obey Ironwood's order to arrest Qrow, Tyrian fatally stabbed Clover with Qrow's weapon and retreated as a Manta arrived, leaving a framed Qrow alone with the dying Clover. Powers and Abilities * Aura: '''Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and is possessed by both human and Faunus like Tyrian. A necessary energy source for all Huntsmen, Aura acts as an armor of sorts protecting the user from attack's that would otherwise kill a normal human being and grants the user a minor healing factor. * '''Semblance: '''Tyrian's Semblance allows him to disrupt a person's Aura. He does this by coating his arm in a purple glow, and if he touches someone's Aura it fades away from the area he touched, leaving the victim vulnerable to attacks. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: '''While insane and sadistic, Tyrian is very skilled in combat. He is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and had the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against Team RNJR. His fighting style makes effective use of all five of his limbs, allowing him to engage multiple opponents with minimal difficulty. Equipment * '''The Queen's Servants: A pair of folding blades attached to his bracers, used by Tyrian for mostly slashing attacks. The wrist blades also possess a set of barrels underneath the plating which Tyrian can use to fire from a distance and at close range as a surprise attack. * '''Scorpion Stinger: '''Tyrian also uses his stinger in combat, which he can contract and extend at will. The stinger is shown to be remarkably durable as it blocks Nora's attack, even when Nora was powered by her Semblance. Much like how scorpion stingers are usually a conduit for venom, Tyrian's stinger can inject venom when used as a barb, as seen when he grazes Qrow with it. The venom is potent enough to corrode stone and incapacitate someone simply grazed by his stinger within less than a day. After the battle against Qrow and Team RNJR, Tyrian lost his organic stinger after being bisected by Ruby, having to get it replaced by Arthur Watts with a prosthetic stinger. Feats Strength * Can leap over tall buildings in a single bound. * Can easily knock aside grown men and women. * A single slash onto Ruby caused her Aura to weaken. * Using only his stinger, blocked an attack from a fully charged Nora Valkyrie. * Knocked Qrow Branwen through the wall of a building. * Strong enough to knock aside a Beowulf and rip into its body. * Strong enough to kill multiple Pro Huntsmen. * Was able to equally fight against Qrow and even break his Aura. Speed * Can run across large distances at high speed without tiring. * Moves and strikes at incredibly fast, near blinding speeds in battle. * Can dodge StormFlower's submachine gun rounds. * Appeared right behind Jaune Arc before he could fully react. * Has enough balance to spin atop Jaune' shield using only the tips of his wrist blades. * Able to match up against all four members of RNJR, as well as match against the incredibly fast Ruby Rose and Qrow Branwen. * Killed several people in the dark completely undetected by all except Penny. * Able to dodge Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows. * Caught one of Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows in between his fingers (specifically in between his pointer and middle finger on his left hand). * Caught one of Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows in his mouth. Durability * Can smash into a building and shrug it off. * Was within point blank of a sword slash by Qrow that created a shockwave that cut off part of a nearby building. * Batted away Crescent Rose's sniper shots using only his tail, and without looking. * Staggered back from punches by Qrow, yet got back up not too long afterwards to continue fighting . * Continued fighting even as he fell through a building. * Blocked an attack from a charged Nora with his tail without taking any damage. * Managed to cross a large distance back to Salem's domain with his severed tail, likely surviving through a bit of bloodloss. * Survived one of Robyn Hill's crossbow arrows blowing up in his mouth. Skill * Was a prolific serial killer even before joining Salem. * Within short time, hunted down and reached Team RNJR in Anima. * Easily defeated all of Team RNJR at once and incapacitated Ruby. ** Amidst the battle, he managed to casually block a strike of Nora's Semblanced enhanced strength and even broke through Ruby's Aura. * Battled against Qrow Branwen on even ground. * Managed to hold off against battling Ruby when she tagged into the fight. * Managed to poison Qrow with his venom. * Pinned down and cut a Beowolf multiple times to cheer himself up. * Killed several people who spoke out against General Ironwood's "tyranny" to make Ironwood look bad. * Slaughtered many of Robyn Hill's supporters at her victory party and framed Penny for the deed. * Held his own while getting triple-teamed by Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen, and Clover Ebi. * Fought Qrow and Clover simultaneously. * Killed Clover Ebi with Qrow's weapon and retreated as Qrow was arrested, having been framed for Clover's death. Weaknesses * Mentally unstable and incredibly sadistic. * Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. * Becomes overconfident and arrogant as time goes in a battle. * Can be overtaken by surprise and be distracted. ** This is what resulted in him losing his stinger. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Assassins Category:Completed Profiles